NO FACE MAN
by owl7
Summary: kyungsoo seorang gadis kecil yang mendapat kejadian-kejadian aneh setelah ia menjemput adiknya Sehun dari Sekolah. Karena ketakutan ia pun menghubungi Pusat keaman, tidak ada yang berubah setelahnya. Kyungsoo tetap ketakutan sampai sosok itu Muncul di hadapannya.


NO FACE MAN

Main Pair:

1\. Kyungsoo (12th)

2\. Sehun (7th)

3\. Park Chanyeol/Petugas Park (30th)

4\. Kim jongin/ketua Kim (30th)

Genre: Horror/ Thiller

* * *

Kim Kyungsoo ialah Seorang gadis perempuan yang cantik ia terlahir dalam sebuah keluarga yang berada. Ia mempunyai Seorang adik laki-laki bernama Kim Sehun. Kegiatan sehari harinya lebih banyak ia lakukan bersama sang adik –sehun karena Ibu dan Ayahnya terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Kim Kyungsoo Akhirnya kau datang" Guru Shim menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir.

Kyungsoo bertanya sekaligus merasa kebingungan "Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, hari ini jadwal piket ku. Oh ya Guru shim apa adik ku masih ada di dalam kelas?"

Guru Shim tersenyum sekilas menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Tak apa sayang. dan Kyungsoo.. mengenai adikmu, ku rasa ia bersikap aneh hari ini."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "maksud guru?"

Guru Shim menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo bermaksud ingin menunjukkan sesuatu, sebenarnya Kyungsoo sungguh kebingungan namun ia lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti langkah kaki Guru Shim yang sepertinya menuju ke area taman belakang sekolah.

Kyungsoo melihat adiknya sedang duduk di kursi taman yang panjang sendirian, dan Kyungsoo juga melihat adiknya sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri lalu tertawa.

Sontak saja Kyungsoo terkejut, ini nyata dan Kyungsoo melihat adiknya seperti sedang berbicara sekaligus bercanda dengan orang lain tapi Sehun sendirian di sana!

Karna posisi Sehun yang memunggunginya dan juga guru Shim, sang adik pun tidak menyadari kedatangan kakaknya dan ia pun masih asik dengan teman baru nya.

"Saat istirahat Sehun duduk di bangku itu sampai waktu istirahat telah habis. Saat Guru Ahn masuk untuk meberikan permainan edukasi jam terakhir, ia menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak ada di kelas. Saat itu juga guru Ahn mencari nya dan ia pun menemukan Sehun yang masih terduduk di kursi panjang itu. Saat guru Ahn hendak membujuknya masuk kelas, justru Sehun mencakar tangan guru Ahn sampai mengeluarkan darah."

Ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini cukup mampu menjelaskan bahwa Kyungsoo merasa terkejut sekaligus takut. Anak itu pun mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada guru Shim atas prilaku adiknya.

"Guru Shim aku akan membawanya pulang kerumah, terima kasih." Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat kepada guru Shim sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

Saat Kyungsoo baru ingin melangkah menuju adiknya, guru Shim berkata lagi "Kyungsoo, saat adikmu mencakar guru Ahn ia selalu bergumam _'aku tidak menyukaimu'_ sampai guru Ahn pergi dari hadapannya, ia juga berkata hal yang sama kepada guru lainnya. Saat ia berkata seperti itu, aku merasa matanya berbeda tidak seperti biasanya."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar ucapan guru Shim, "N..ne Baiklah guru shim" akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan kepada guru Shim.

Setelah mengangguk kepada guru Shim, Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kursi taman yang diduduki oleh adiknya.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan Sehun dengan degub jantung yang bertautan tidak seperti biasanya, terlalu kencang! dan Kyungsoo hanya gadis kecil yang tidak pandai menutupi ekspresinya bahwa sebenarnya saat ini ia merasa sangat ketakutan.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo berbicara, Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tepat di matanya dengan tatapan yang terkesan dingin dan kosong. Sungguh tidak seperti biasanya.

"Se..Sehun-ah ayo kita pulang" dengan penuh keberanian, gadis kecil itu mulai menggenggam tangan adiknya yang terasa begitu dingin.

Ia menatap sang kakak cukup lama, lalu seketika ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping sang kakak tanpa bicara apapun.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, lalu ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan taman sekolah Sehun untuk kembali pulang kerumah bersama sang adik.

* * *

Disepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kyungsoo seperti merasakan seseorang memperhatikan ia dan adiknya. Sesekali gadis kecil itu membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang memastikan bahwa ada orang lain yang memperhatikannya di jalanan yang sepi itu. Tapi nihil, ia tidak melihat siapapun. Kyungsoo pun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap adiknya dalam diam. Sedangkan adiknya hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Sehun-ah, ayo kita cepat sampai rumah" ajak Kyungsoo kepada Sehun. Ini demi keselamatan mereka berdua karena sejujurnya Kyungsoo sungguh merasakan keanehan yang mengikutinya.

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumah besarnya, lalu menyalakan lampu ruang tamu.

"Sehun-ah ganti bajumu, setelah itu kita makan bersama" Kyungsoo mengusak kepala adiknya dengan lembut.

Sedangkan Sehun tetap berdiri dan berdiam dengan pandangan itu, pandangan aneh yang tidak biasanya Sehun tunjukan. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan tepat memandang ke luar jendela rumahnya.

"Sehun-ah kau dengar noona?" Gadis kecil itu menggoyangkan bahu Sehun bermaksud menyadarkan adiknya yang sedari tadi berkelakuan aneh.

Tanpa disangka Sehun pun menoleh ke arah sang kakak masih dengan mulut yang tertutup rapat dan tatapan yang aneh.

Sekilas bayangan Hitam muncul dari arah luar jendela tepat pada taman disamping rumah mewahnya.

Kyungsoo pun terlonjak Kaget, kali ini ia sunggug ketakutan. "Apa kau melihatnya juga, hun?" Kyungsoo pun mulai menggenggam tangan sang adik dengan kuat.

Tak disangka Sehun pun memberikan respon dengan menganggukan kepalanya disertai dengan senyuman. Tentu saja bukan senyum biasa, tetapi senyum yang begitu mengerikan.

Kyungsoo yang melihat respon adiknya pun semakin takut, lalu ia bergegas lari ke ruang keluarga lebih tepatnya kearah meja telepon rumah. Dan sang adik pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo terduduk di samping meja telepon dan mulai mendial nomor pusat keamanan untuk meminta dikirimkan bantuan ke rumahnya. Sebenernya ia tidak yakin, tapi ia fikir ini jauh lebih baik dibanding ia menelpon ibu dan ayahnya yang sibuk di kantor. Lagi pula Kyungsoo merasa ada orang asing yang masih memperhatikannya sampai saat ini.

 **[Calling 112 – South Korea]**

Pusat keamanan korea selatan as Petugas park

Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo

Petugas Park: ** _"yeoboseyo, apa keperluan darurat anda?"_**

Kyungsoo: "Ada yang mengikuti aku dan adik ku pulang dari sekolah."

Nafas Kyungsoo pun mulai terengah karena ketakutan karna ia baru menyadari bahwa ada sosok yang berdiri memperhatikannya dari luar jendela.

Kyungsoo: Orang tua kami tidak ada di rumah.

Petugas Park: **_"Apakah kamu pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya?"_**

Kyungsoo: Tidak. Bisakah.. anda mengirimkan bantuan?

Kyungsoo pun mulai terisak, ia menangis dengan menahan suaranya.

Petugas Park: **_"Dimana kamu sekarang?"_**

Kyungsoo: "Daejeon, di rumah, di ruang Keluarga." "Aku melihat ke luar jendela. Orang tinggi itu menakuti kita."

Kyungsoo pun semakin terengah dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi kerena ketakutan.

Petugas Park: **_"Dimana Orang itu?"_**

Kyungsoo: "Dibalik pohon samping rumah ku."

Petugas Park: **_"Apa yang ia lakukan?"_**

Kyungsoo: "hanya berdiri di belakang pohon. Hikss... Dia.. Dia sangat Tinggi Hikss... Tolong kami, Aku takut."

 ** _'Mereka milikku'_**

 ** _Splashh!_**

"Ahh!"

Petugas Park: **_"Apa itu?"_**

Kyungsoo: "Aku tidak tau, tapi lampunya tiba-tiba mati."

Kyungsoo semakin mengencangkan pegangan di gagang telpon. Nafasnya semakin memburu dengan kencang.

Kyungsoo: "Aku takut."

Petugas Park: **_"Bantuan sedang di jalan."_**

"Hahhh Hahhh Hahhnn"

Gadis kecil itu semakin ketakutan, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia terlonjak kaget saat sosok itu mulai mendekat ke arah jendela.

Kyungsoo: "Oh Tuhan, Oh Tuhan, Oh Tuhan"

Gadis kecil itu semakin dan semakin ketakutan.

Petugas Park: **_"Apa yang sedang terjadi?"_**

Kyungsoo: "Dia.. menatap ku. Hiks.. Hhhnn.. dia tidak memiliki wajah! Hikss. Wajahnya tidak ada."

"Hhhnn hiks.. Hikss.."

Nafas gadis itu semakin terdengar tidak beraturan.

Petugas Park: **_"Tenang. Apakah ia mengenakan topeng?"_**

Kyungsoo: "Tidak. Aku tidak yakin" "Hhh hhnn.. Dia datang! Dia datang!"

Petugas Park: **_"Tenang, bantuan sedang di jalan" "Selama dia di luar dan kamu di dalam, kamu akan selamat"_**

"Hhhhnnn..."

Kyungsoo masih terengah, ia terus menatap orang asing itu yang semakin mendekat ke jendelanya.

Petugas Park: **_"Deskripsi kan dia untuk ku."_**

Kyungsoo: "Dia mengenakan jas dan dasi, ia sangat tinggi, ia memiliki lengan yang sangat panjang, ia tidak berambut. Hikss.. aku takut"

Petugas Park: **_"Beranilah, Ok? Aku ingin kamu memberanikan diri saat ini."_**

"Hikss.. hikss.."

Petugas Park: "Semuanya akan baik baik saja, aku disini bersamamu."

"hhnnn hhnnn.."

Kyungsoo: "Kenapa kau datang!? Hiks.." gumam kyungsoo dengan sangat pelan disertai dengan isakan ketakutanya.

Petugas Park: **_"Bagaimana adikmu?"_**

Kyungsoo: "Ia tidak melakukan apapun. Dia bertingkah aneh."

Petugas Park: **_"Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?"_**

Kyungsoo: "Ia menatap, ia menatap ke arah ku."

Petugas Park: **_"Apa dia ketakutan?"_**

Kyungsoo: "Tidak. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun"

Petugas Park: **_"berapa umurnya?"_**

Kyungsoo: "7 tahun."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat berkali kali.

Petugas Park: **_"Apa yang pria tinggi itu lakukan sekarang?"_**

 ** _*Srakk srakkk..._**

Petugas Park: **_"Apa yang terjadi?"_**

Kyungsoo: "Dia berdiri di depan jendela berhadapan dengan ku."

Petugas Park: **_"menjauh dari jendela dan bawa adik mu pergi ke kamar mandi, dan kunci pintunya."_**

 ** _*PRANNGG!_**

"Aaaaaaaaakkkhhhhhh! Aaahhhhkkh!"

Kaca rumah itu pecah dan suara nyaring teriakan Kyungsoo membuat petugas Park merasa khawatir.

Petugas Park: **_"Gadis kecil, apa kau baik-baik saja? Yeoboseyo?"_**

Tidak ada respon,

Petugas Park: **_"kau disana? yeoboseyo? Gadis kecil kau baik-baik saja?"_**

Beberapa detik tidak ada respon apapun dari Kyungsoo, membuat petugas Park semakin khawatir.

Kyungsoo: "aku baik-baik saja sekarang, dan aku tidak takut lagi."

Suara gadis itu terdengar sangat tenang, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Petugas Kim semakin kebingungan karna beberapa detik yang lalu anak itu masih menangis ketakutan lalu sekarang?

Kyungsoo: "ia hanya ingin bermain." Lanjutnya dengan tenang.

Petugas Park: **_"Dimana dia?"_**

 ***Sambunan telpon teralihkan***

 ** _'Mereka bersama ku sekarang, mereka aman'_**

Suara berat seorang pria kini terdengar jelas oleh petugas Park.

Petugas Park: **_"Siapa anda?"_**

 ** _'Mereka akan dirindukan'_**

Petugas Park: **_"Pak, tolong jangan lakukan ini."_**

 ** _'Aku melihat mu petugas Park, kau ketakutan. Aku melihat kekhawatiran dan keraguanmu'_**

 ** _'Seseorang yang kau panggil Taehyung, akan jadi milikku juga'_**

Petugas Park: **_"Bagaimana kau tau anakku? Bagaimana kau tau namaku?"_**

 ** _'GOODBYE'_**

Suara itu menggema, sambungan telpon terputus saat itu juga.

Petugas Park: **_"Yeoboseo? Yeoboseo?!"_**

"Ketua Kim! Aku harus pulang sekarang!"

"ada apa petugas Park?" ketua Kim menatap petugas Park dengan bingung.

"Anakku dalam bahaya?!" jawabnya dengan cepat lalu berlari pergi dari depan monitor kerjanya.

"apa? Anak?" gumam Ketua Kim

* * *

-END-

NOTE: sehabis baca cerita ini, kalian bisa cari di ggogle "slenderman"

untuk percakapan telpon di atas, itu aku dapet inspirasi setelah denger rekaman 911.

Dont forget to Favorite this story and Review! Thnks guys.

-Xoxo-


End file.
